Harry Potter et une année mouvementée
by steph46
Summary: La sixième année de Harry Potter...avec bien sûr, toujours plus d'aventures, de combats, de suspence... j'espère que ma fic vous plaira...rewievez please.. FIC ABANDONNEE pour cause de parution du 6ème tome et par manque de temps...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : une correspondance bien garnie  
  
Au 4, Privet Drive, un beau garçon se réveilla soudainement. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Depuis le début de l'été, chaque nuit il refaisait le même, il revivait la mort de son parrain. Mais cette nuit il n'avait pas fait exactement le même, car après que son parrain soit mort, il ne s'était pas réveillé, mais avait continué et avait poursuivi Bellatrix. Et il l'avait tué. Le ministre était arrivé, et l'avait condamné à Askaban, la prison des sorciers. Car ce garçon, Harry Potter, n'est pas comme les autres : c'est un sorcier, mais pas n'importe lequel, le Survivant. Cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres pour Harry, car dans quelques secondes il allait avoir 16 ans. Il compta mentalement.  
  
* 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1…*  
  
Un toc-toc se fit entendre au carreau. Harry se leva, et vit cinq hiboux qui attendaient à la fenêtre. Il leur ouvrit. Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, passa la première étant la maîtresse de maison. Elle tendit sa patte. Harry prit la lettre et commença à la lire.  
  
" Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ? Les Dursley te traitent bien ? Je sais que tu vas mal et que c'est dur mais j'espère quand même que tu arrive à penser à autre chose. Il faut que tu sache que mes parents vous ont invité, toi et Ron, à venir chez moi la dernière semaine des vacances, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu viendras. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et pour te distraire un peu, car tu dois t'ennuyer, j'ai trouvé un cadeau qui, à mon avis, devrait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, regarde dans le paquet ci-joint, il y aura une carte qui t'expliquera exactement ce que c'est. Je vais te laisser.  
Affectueusement,  
Hermione "  
  
Intrigué, Harry regarda dans le paquet qui était avec la lettre. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il prit la carte et la lut.  
" Avec cet objet, vous pouvez vous entraîner quand bon vous semble. Très pratique pour les personnes ne pouvant faire de magie chez elles (comme les premières années de l'école Poudlard), elle permet de vous tester, sans les lancer vraiment, et vous pouvez voir la puissance qui s'affiche instantanément. "  
Etrange… Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvais exister… Il décida de la tester plus tard.  
  
*Hermione est géniale* pensa t'il affectueusement.  
  
La deuxième lettre était de Hagrid.  
" Mont chères Harry,  
Jespaire que tu tien le cous. L'ordre du fénixe est trè actife est nous contron lé ataque des Mangemords. Excuses moi pour lortografe mé il ni avé persone poure me corigé. Jeu te souhèt donc un Joiyeu aniversaires. Regarde vite mon cadeau, et jespaire quile te pléra.  
aveque mes amitiés,  
Hagrid "  
  
Harry trouva dans le paquet une petite figurine d'aigle accompagnée d'un mot.  
" Ce magnifique animal sera un très bon compagnon. Affectueux, gentil, joueur, il aime que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il vous protègera de vos ennemis grâce à ses cinq sorts intégrés. Même sans baguette, vous pourrez donc lui demander de lancer un sort pour vous. D'une précision étonnante, ce petit animal deviendra vite votre ami ! "  
  
*Hagrid a dû se ruiner pour m'acheter ça… il est vraiment magnifique ! "  
  
La troisième lettre portait le cachet de Poudlard. Impatient de connaître les résultats de ses buses, il l'ouvrit.  
  
" Monsieur Potter,   
Vous trouverez ci-joint un parchemin avec les résultats de vos buses. Cette année "  
*Plus tard la fin de la lettre, voyons d'abord les résultats*  
Il feuilleta les parchemins et trouva enfin le bon.  
" J'ai l'honneur que vous avez les résultats suivants :  
Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal, avec félicitation du jury  
Histoire de la magie : Acceptable  
Métamorphose : Optimal, avec félicitation du jury  
Potions : Acceptable  
Divination : Optimal *étonnant que la bonne vieille méthode de divination marche toujours aussi bien ! *  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal, avec félicitation du jury  
  
Vous prendrez donc connaissance des métiers qui vous intéressent en fonction de vos buses. Pour cela, nous vous avons joint des documents de renseignement des différents métiers qui vous sont accessibles.  
Cordialement,  
Professeur McGonagall "  
  
*bon finissons l'autre lettre*  
  
" Monsieur Potter,   
bla bla bla un parchemin bla bla bla de vos buses. Cette année *ah ça y est, c'est là* est très importante pour les élèves de sixième année. En effet, ils doivent choisir les matières qu'ils veulent étudier en vue de choisir un métier. Sachant que vous souhaitez être auror, je dois vous avertir que le travail que vous devrez fournir devra être trois fois plus important que vos camarades. En effet, seul les élèves ayant obtenus des Optimal dans toutes les matières aux ASPIC seront sélectionnés. Je vous conseille donc de travailler au maximum de vos capacités. Vous trouverez ci-joint un parchemin à remplir pour indiquer les matières que vous choisissez. Attention à faire le bon choix, et à ne pas toutes les prendre pour ne pas être surchargé. Renvoyez-le impérativement avant le 10 Juin. De plus, je vous signale que la rentrée est prévue au 1er Septembre. Le poudlard express partira à 10h00 précise voie 9 ¾.  
Cordialement,  
Professeur McGonagall "  
  
Harry trouva la liste des livres à avoir, mais ne la regarda pas.  
L'adresse de l'avant dernière lettre était écrite en rouge. Etrange se dit Harry, je ne connaît personne qui écrive en rouge et qui ait une écriture aussi arrondie. Harry ouvrit la lettre.  
  
" Mon cher Harry,  
Je t'écris pour plusieurs raisons. La première est pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. La seconde est pour te dire que je t'aime toujours et que tu me manques. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal, mais si c'est le cas il faut que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je n'ai pas joint de cadeau à ma lettre, car tu en recevra un dans pas longtemps de ma part ainsi que d'autres personnes. Ginny"  
  
La dernière lettre, accompagnée du plus gros paquet provenait de Ron.  
  
" Salut Harry !  
Ca va ? je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Au fait, je crois que Ginny t'a envoyé une lettre. Je le sais car elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'emprunter Coq le jour de ton anniversaire... Et tu sais quoi ? Hermione nous a invité chez elle !   
Incroyable que ses parents aient accepté. Donc on se reverra chez elle la dernière semaine ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour venir, n'hésite pas à demander mes parents viendront te chercher en passant ! Sinon j'espère que le cadeau que nous t'offrons ( Fred et Georges, Ginny, mes parents et moi-même) te plaira et te distraira.  
Avec l'affection de toute la famille (dont une grosse part de Ginny),  
Ron "  
  
Ce que Harry vit dans le paquet était inimaginable. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : un cadeau magnifique  
  
Il était magnifique. Une carte l'accompagnait.  
" Ce beau terrain est un peu spécial. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'y a pas de joueurs à déplacer. Si vous touchez consécutivement le deuxième et le cinquième gradin, puis le centre du terrain, alors vous pourrez profiter de ce jeu magnifique. Attention de bien lire ce qui va suivre, sinon vous pourriez avoir des complications. Pour sortir, il suffit d'aller dans les vestiaires, et de déclencher une douche. Toutes les instructions pour les choix se font par commandes vocales. Bon jeu ! "  
  
* Bizarre… allez essayons le, tout de façon oncle Dursley dort… j'ai un peu de temps pour l'essayer *  
Harry suivit les instructions, il toucha le deuxième, puis le cinquième, et enfin le centre du terrain. Il fut comme aspiré par le terrain, il se sentait compressé, comme si on voulait l'étouffer. Puis, soudainement, il se sentit libéré d'un poids, et il put respirer normalement.  
  
* Et ben….*  
Devant lui étaient alignés sept magnifiques balais, sept éclairs de feu étincelants, flambants neuf. A côté d'eux se trouvait une malle. Harry l'ouvrit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit trois étages à la malle, avec à chaque étage deux cognards, un vif d'or, et un souaffle.  
  
*Avec tout ça, on pourrait entraîner plusieurs équipes ! *  
  
Harry prit le premier balais qui était posé sur le mur, ainsi que le vif d'or, et sortit des vestiaires. Ce qu'il vit était magnifique. Le terrain n'avait rien de spécial, mais le ciel ressemblait étrangement à sa lampe de bureau.  
  
*Je suis dans le terrain ?!?… Ca a dû leur coûter une fortune ! *  
Harry monta sur son balai, le vif toujours à la main.  
Il s'envola, et un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis le début de l'été s'empara de lui. Tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés en même temps que lui. Après avoir tourné un peu dans les airs, fait quelques pirouettes, il décida de lâcher le vif. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance, et après avoir jugé que c'était bon, partit à sa recherche. L'éclairement magique du terrain permettait de ne pas être ébloui, tout en voyant parfaitement tout autour comme en plein jour. Après l'avoir attrapé plusieurs fois, Harry, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, repensa à la carte.  
  
*… Toutes les instructions pour les choix se font par commandes vocales…*  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il choisi donc de crier quelques mots pour voir la réaction.  
" Je veux voir les instructions…Je veux de l'aide pour les choix… cria t'il "  
Des lettres lumineuses apparurent instantanément :  
  
" VOUS JOUEZ SEUL ? VOUS VOUDRIEZ JOUER AVEC DES EQUIPES ENTIERES ? OU SEULEMENT VOUS MESURER A UN ADVERSAIRE ? PAS DE PROBLEME, IL VOUS SUFFIT DE DIRE :  
JE VEUX JOUER CONTRE +  
'DES BATTEURS' OU 'DES POURSUIVEURS' OU 'UN ATTRAPEUR' OU 'UNE EQUIPE'  
DES COEQUIPIERS S'AJOUTERONT AUTOMATIQUEMENT A VOTRE EQUIPE S'IL VOUS MANQUE DES JOUEURS.  
SI VOUS CHOISSISSEZ 'UNE EQUIPE' PRECISEZ VOTRE POSTE EN DISANT :  
ET JE SERAIS + VOTRE POSTE.  
BON JEU ! "  
  
Harry dit : " Je veux jouer contre un attrapeur ". De suite, un nouveau message apparu.  
  
" CHOISSISSEZ LE NIVEAU DE DIFFICULTE :  
FACILE OU NORMAL OU DIFFICILE OU EXPERT "  
  
Harry choisit le niveau le plus facile. Un attrapeur apparu en face de lui, ainsi qu'un sifflet autours de son cou. Un message apparu.  
  
" SIFFLEZ UNE FOIS POUR COMMENCER LE MATCH, UNE AUTRE FOIS POUR LE METTRE EN PAUSE, ET TROIS FOIS POUR LE STOPPER ET REVENIR AUX CHOIX DU POSTE "  
  
Harry siffla donc un coup et joua un peu contre l'autre attrapeur. Après avoir battu très facilement cet attrapeur sur un brossdur, il décida de passer au niveau supérieur. L'attrapeur adverse, sur un nimbus 2000, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais il n'était qu'un débutant comparé à Harry. Harry attrapa plusieurs fois le vif d'or sans trop de mal. Il décida donc de passer au niveau supérieur. L'adversaire, cette fois, était sur un éclair de feu. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses coudes, parfois suivant Harry, parfois le devançant. Il utilisa même la feinte de Wronski pour tromper Harry et prendre un peu d'avance. Harry eut du mal à le battre, mais finit quand même sur le score gagnant de 12 à 5. Pour s'amuser Harry décida de voir le dernier niveau de difficulté. Ce qu'il vit lui fit des frissons dans le dos. La maîtrise de l'attrapeur était époustouflant. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, et il attrapa le vif d'or en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Harry décida d'essayer de mettre des bâtons dans les brindilles de son adversaire pour voir s'il arrivait à le ralentir. L'autre n'hésitait même pas à sauter de son balai pour attraper le vif d'or, et arrivait à s'y raccrocher in extremis, mais sûr de lui. C'est un Harry ébahi qui rentra dans les vestiaires en sueur. Il se promit qu'un jour il arriverait à ce niveau parfait, même s'il devait s'entraîner tous les jours. Fatigué par tant de Quiddich, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Suivant les instructions, il fut vite de retour dans sa chambre. La lumière du jour l'aveugla.   



	3. Chapitre 3

Bon voilà même si j'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de rewiew je continue à écrire ma fic car j'adore l'écrire. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je promet que ceux d'après seront plus long, surtout quand Harry sera retournée à Poudlard. J'ai mis quelques commentaires dans ce chapitre, ils sont entre des crochets.

Je rapelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que la seule récompense que je recevrai pour cette fic sera vos rewiew.  
  
Réponses aux deux rewiew :  
  
Choukette : merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
Malco : OK je note tes conseils et je vais essayer de faire une fic qui tient le coup (mais à mon avis ça atteindra jamais la tienne qui est plus que géniale !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Alors qu'il était encore ébloui, Harry entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Comme tous les matins son cousin Dudley viendrait le réveiller en fanfare comme il prenait plaisir à le faire depuis un petit moment. Harry se dépêcha de cacher sommairement les cadeaux, et après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que tout était bien en ordre, il se recoucha.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Harry entendait la respiration bruyante de son cousin. Il l'entendit se rapprocher. C'est quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du lit que Harry se redressa brusquement :  
  
Bou !!! dit-il tout en tirant la langue  
  
Devant cette apparition monstrueuse, c'est un Dudley effrayé qui parti sans demander son reste. Harry était écroulé de rire sur son lit. Il avait mal aux côtes tellement il riait.  
  
Après avoir ri pendant dix bonnes minutes, il arriva à se calmer assez pour aller manger. Il descendit les marches un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la tête de Dudley. Alors qu'il était de bonne humeur en arrivant à table, il remarqua que son oncle avait un étrange sourire, le sourire étant une chose extrêmement rare chez lui, Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir conclu une bonne affaire. Mais son oncle lui dit [note : ça c'est encore plus rare qu'il lui adresse la parole !!!] :  
  
- Comme tu dois sûrement le savoir, un événement important s'est produit cet été...  
  
Heu...de quoi il veut parler l ?  
  
- Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné,  
  
J'aurais dû deviner quelque chose ?  
  
- Je voulais parler de la mort de ton parrain.  
  
Cette phrase mit une gifle à Harry, et son humeur qui était pas trop mauvaise, voire plutôt bonne pour la première fois de l'été, descendit aussitôt.  
  
Comment il l'a su ?  
  
- Tu dois certainement te demander comment je l'ai appris...  
  
- Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas la sienne  
  
- Un de tes camarades, qui m'a l'air tout à fait respectable, voulant t'épargner, m'a gentiment prévenu par voie normale, sans mettre une dizaine de timbre, lui, que tu avait perdu ton parrain et qu'il nous adressait ses condoléances, en nous demandant de ne pas trop t'en parler, pour ne pas que tu souffres...  
  
Qui est ce fils de ?!? [désolé pour la censure, même si vous avez tous deviné...]   
  
- Comme tu l'as deviné,  
  
C'est moi ou il aime les devinettes aujourd'hui ?!?   
  
- Je veux parler de ton ami Mr Malefoy...  
  
Harry s'étrangla en entendant ce nom.  
  
Comment ce chien, que dis-je, cette horrible petite fouine, a t'elle pû oser ?!? Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait Malefoy !!!! Tu entend ?? Tu vas souffrir !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Etant donné ce récent événement, tu comprendra donc que les libertés que nous t'avions accordées sous la menace te seront retirées, et tu bénéficiera du droit de rester dans ta chambre pour nous avoir honteusement fait du chantage.  
  
Il fallait que Harry trouve une solution. Et au plus vite ! Il mit son cerveau à fonctionner à 200 % pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Ne trouvant pas de solution, c'est avec une mine dépitée qu'il reparti dans sa chambre.


End file.
